hitam putih itu satu
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: dahulu kala, hitam dan putih pernah bersatu, walau hanya sebentar saja — puisi bersambung
1. atas-bawah

**disclaimer.** bleach © kubo tite  
**warnings.** ooc, typo(s), saya tidak menyesal pake _lowercases_.  
**author's note**. lucu, puisi selalu efektif buat ngusir webe. dan saya kepengen nulis ryuuken/katagiri tapi gak ada ide. ya udah nyoba-nyoba puisi, hehehe. itung-itung latihan.

ps. saya baru tahu kalo kata ganti 'kau' bila berdampingan dgn kata kerja tanpa imbuhan jdnya digabung.

* * *

**{atas-bawah}**

kaulihat itu?  
potret kelabu nenek moyangmu  
hidung teracung angkuh  
agungnya sosok lampau menjunjung tradisi teguh

kaulihat dirimu?  
darah kotor di sekujur ragamu  
takdir menunjuk kau, tumbal penciptamu  
hitam pekat dari awal ke akhir, itu jalanmu

kaulihat dia?  
suci putih perisainya  
murni tiada cela darahnya  
dia di atas, dia cahaya

kaulihat dia?  
sekelam rambutnya nasibnya  
tundukkan kepala, tangan terlipat rapat  
dia di bawah, mengkerut dalam bayanganmu

tanah di dasar, langit di angkasa  
dia dan dirimu, dasar bumi dan singgasana Tuhan  
sampai akhir dunia, kalian selalu berjarak  
bahkan saat kulit dengan kulit, hati dengan hati


	2. mungkin itu nyata

**disclaimer.** bleach © kubo tite

* * *

**{mungkin itu nyata}**

mungkin aku ini belia  
kulitku bagaikan tulang tanpa carut  
dua bola mataku masih sebesar rembulan  
mungkin aku ini sehijau rumpun daun mahoni  
ototku lemas, mudah panas  
tenagaku lemah, seperti sayap patah

mungkin kalbuku masih setegar bunga lili di atas karang  
mungkin hari ini aku masih lurus  
mungkin batu raksasa bernama 'percaya' telah diletakkan di pundakku

namun  
bila jalanmu, matamu, petunjukmu  
menikung, berbelok, atau putar balik  
jantung bernodaku siap kuberikan bila itu untukmu seorang


	3. dilema ksatria

**disclaimer.** bleach © kubo tite

* * *

**{dilema ksatria}**

kau lebih dari manusia  
tinggi menjulang dan berjaya  
kemenangan tempo dulu coba kau bangkitkan  
beban dalam diam yang tak pernah kau bagikan

maka di sinilah aku, pelayanmu  
membuntuti langkah panjangmu  
mematuhi titah absolutmu

raksasa benar bintang di depanmu  
rantai panjang nenek moyang yang kau junjung  
tapi idealis itu mulai kauragukan saktinya  
perlahan, kau berdusta dalam sumpahmu

namun siapa aku, menghalangimu?  
seperti sumpahku dulu, aku akan jadi punggungmu  
bahkan saat surga di bawah neraka di atas  
selalu  
selalu

kuperhatikan punggungmu yang turun  
matamu yang sayu  
kata-kata hampa—  
—angin pun dapat menyatu

kulihat lelah kau perjuangkan omong kosong itu  
panah yang menyatu dalam darahmu mulai luruh kebanggannya  
tak lebih dari jejak emas masa dulu, kaumulai percaya  
dan diam tetaplah jadi sikapmu

namun siapa aku, menghalangimu?  
putusmu, putusku

ada berlian indah dalam gundahmu  
kau teguh, karang pun takluk  
kau jujur, mentari pun malu  
salah dan benar, bagi kau bukan urusan muluk-muluk

sejelas hitam dan putih

dan aku  
tersenyum perih  
memujamu


	4. punggung kasat mata

**disclaimer.** bleach © kubo tite

* * *

**{punggung kasat mata}**

aku bukanlah insan biasa  
diriku berpunggung tegak  
lurus, kokoh, tiada goyah  
sangga permanen tanpa retak  
tidak terombang-ambing dalam amarah

desakan menyesakkan tertahan  
tak ada corong tempatku bersuara  
tetap telah dicetak perlahan-lahan  
hingga diam patuh adalah kawan lara

punggung lidi ini goyah  
setiup angin langsung patah

pasti, pasti, pasti  
salib itu mulai redup jayanya

mungkin, mungkin, mungkin  
aku ingin menoleh ke arah lain

aku berdiri di lubang buaya  
sekali oleng maka tamatlah riwayatnya

siapa  
siapa yang tak berpaling dariku?

siapa  
siapa yang mengulurkan tangan padaku?

kaukah, bayanganku?

kaukah, punggung kasat mataku?

.

.

.

_._

_aku senang kau ada di sisiku_


	5. selamat datang, matahari

**disclaimer.** bleach © kubo tite

* * *

**{selamat datang, matahari}**

mata menyala, senyum benderang  
meganya pintu kembar mengepak lebar  
halo, nona besar, apa kabar  
saya adalah penerang di gulitanya dunia terlarang

kubimbing anda, nona besar  
sebagai wadah pewaris ishida  
kubimbing anda, nona besar  
sebagai pretensi boneka lucu koleksi ishida

kelak dirimu bersanding di samping tuan muda  
putih, putih, akan membutakan mataku  
saling tersenyum  
saling mendamba  
saling mencinta  
ekstasi abadi kalian akan berbuah racun untukku

lagi, aku bermonolog  
mundur, _kau_, mundur  
lagi, aku bermonolog  
kuncilah delusimu ke alam kubur

tangan besar dan kecil menjaring erat  
diayun angin melodi kakofoni malam penyatuan  
ringan di bawah berat, begitu hangat  
sorak puncak melodik mengiris hati

dan aku di sini  
menangis dalam sepi

.

.

.

.

.

tremor merajai rangka pucat  
bekunya peluh meluncur dari punggung  
matanya pedas  
tangan kasat mencekik nafas

rembulan terdiam setia  
intisari kehidupan mendobrak membran

oh, oh, oh

doa terlirih menyayat angin malam

_terima kasih_

_terima kasih_


	6. kau ke mana?

**disclaimer.** bleach © kubo tite

**{kau ke mana?}**

di balik kandelir, senyummu tersembunyi  
di antara kilau sutra, kepala kelammu datang dan pergi  
kau datang, kau pergi  
datang, pergi  
ada, tidak ada

kau ke mana?

kotak besar ini terus mengapung dalam sepi  
malam menjelma menjadi kawanku  
kutunggu derap tanganmu memukul daun kayu  
menanti sang penawar sunyi pemilik suara melodi

bahkan saat tanganku menggandeng tangan yang lain  
tangan kasarmu lah yang justru kuangankan

perkenalan terulang lagi, kita orang asing  
lirik  
hindar  
kau tarik dirimu

berhenti  
berhenti  
kubilang berhenti!

namun tak ada jawabnya


	7. adanya tiada

**disclaimer.** bleach © kubo tite

* * *

**{adanya tiada}**

sang kematian datang tak diundang  
mengambang di riak kencang  
katalis pengguncang polaris  
si pengganggu namun sesungguhnya bukan, sayang

kematian tidak membawa duka  
ia membawa bahagia  
malam dan pagi kembali berimbang  
ksatria putih dan pangeran kegelapan berfriksi  
ketahuilah, itu metafor 'halo' dan 'terima kasih'

tuan tiada dan nona ada  
kutub bersilang yang dijanjikan Dia 'tuk bersama

maka seharusnya kini  
kita bersama, _bukan_?

* * *

**note.** awalnya mau dibikin antologi, kayak _icarus tanpa sayap_ punya **noktah** (snk, erwin/levi) tapi setelah dibaca-baca kenapa malah saling berhubungan ya jadinya sumznya tak ganti


	8. ikhtisar detik, menit, hari, dan tahun

**disclaimer.** bleach © kubo tite

* * *

**{ikhtisar detik, menit, hari, dan tahun}**

tanya menguap, tiada jawab  
perangahmu jatuh ke dasar tanah  
nyata atau fana kah ini?  
jikalau ini khayalan maka bangunkan  
jikalau ini sungguhan mohon cubitkan  
tiada beban itu terucap  
**detik** ini juga, jadilah kawan dunia-akhiratku

terjaga diantara gelap dan terang  
menghitung bulir peluh  
menghitung ketukan jantung menusuk rusuk  
amatlah panjang benar selimut velvet ini, kau berbenak  
tak sabaran dirimu menanti **menit **kalian akan bersama

kita akhirnya temukan suatu **hari  
**dalam buaian cahaya, merpati, dan masa depan

dalam setapak berkelok ini  
yang mustahil menjadi mungkin  
yang terombak-ombak kini terpasak tegap  
dengan kau dan aku, setiap **tahun** seperti pengabdian abadi yang manis

* * *

**note. **yang jam saya skip aja soale ntar kepanjangen uwehehehe


	9. hari ini

**disclaimer.** bleach © kubo tite

* * *

**{hari ini, kelopak bunga berubah menjadi serpihan}**

suatu hari  
senyuman mewarnai dunia yang kelam menjadi bersimbah cahaya  
bertautanlah jemari mereka  
mereka saling samakan langkah kaki  
dengan jejak yang ditumbuhi kusuma pelangi yang menawan

hari itu  
mereka bahagia

**.**

jemari mereka melekat erat  
langkah mereka masih sama  
jejak kaki yang mereka tinggalkan tetap menyisakan rumpun bunga yang elok  
namun lihatlah lebih jeli  
ada titik api di kelopaknya

**.**

api itu terus merebak  
dan di saat yang sama, masa mereka menipis

**.**

langkah mereka tak pernah tak sinkronis  
karena mereka bersama mengejar matahari  
namun kini  
mereka berjalan bersama  
karena  
sang tuan harus menyamakan langkah sang nona  
agar ia bisa mencegahnya berubah dan menghilang menjadi serpihan


	10. rembulan itu telah kembali

**disclaimer.** bleach © kubo tite

* * *

**{rembulan itu telah kembali}**

denyut hangatmu telah tenggelam  
dingin, dingin,kulit rembulanmu  
mana? mana senyum mataharimu, cintaku?  
ke mana kau pergi?  
ke mana?

jejakmu telah pergi  
kini di tanganku hanya ada kembaranmu  
namun dia palsu, tentu saja  
pipinya tak lagi gemilang oleh ronamu  
nada-nada indah tak lagi mengalun dari bibirmu  
kaupergi, menembus andromeda  
atau kembali menunaikan tugasmu,  
ke genggaman penciptamu?

aku tahu, selalu tahu  
namun jangan terbang dulu, sayangku  
ada yang menunggumu, mengiba dalam diam  
jejak air mutiaranya menghias pipi gemuknya  
biru samudranya, sedamai milikmu  
beriak oleh amarah tentangmu  
"mama, mama dimana? dia ke mana?"  
kautahu aku tak sanggup datang dan berkata  
"dia sedang melintas ke perbatasan dan menghilang, tak kembali."

seharusnya itu kau, sayang, yang mendongengkan kisah itu  
agar dia menerima dan menurut pada tapak takdir-Nya

cantik sekali dirimu  
pendar-pendarmu tak lekang direnggut kematian  
sebelum merahnya api menelanmu  
izinkan aku memberi penghormatan terakhir  
bahkan saat bibirku ini menyentuh keningmu  
ada suara merdu menyanyikan "terima kasih" untukku  
lalu dia pergi  
dan tak berpaling lagi

* * *

alhamdulillah, puisi ryuugiri ini akhirnya berhasil saya selesaikan. terimakasih banyak sudah menyempatkan diri membaca kumpulan puisi saya. sampai jumpa!


End file.
